Saiele Edgeworth
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS! Character Theme Summary Saiele was a citizen in his hometown. He lived with his wife who he loved dearly, until the turning point in his life. The SWAT and government agency team busted into their home for reasons unknown to Saiele to this day. He was taken to an agency while his wife was shot and left to bleed to death, and he was forced to work under labor as a slave. Eventually, the agency assigned him to serve under the order of a couple otherwise he'd be put to death. Now a butler for a happy family, Saiele realizes the important of loved ones, and the corruption of the government. Appearance and Personality Saiele is an Asian of Korean descent. He has straight, long grey hair tied into a pony-tail, and teal colored eyes. His usual attire consists of a dark grey butler outfit with a big white bow-tie. Saiele, at first, comes off as a neutral and spacey person. Ones that do know him though see him as someone filled with grief and rage for the government. He doesn't want anyone else to experience what he has, and will protect the family he's been assigned to at all costs. In battle, Saiele is absolutely ruthless, spilling all of his rage and bloodlust for revenge out into the battlefield. He wouldn't do anything to win per-say, but he would instead go to the absolute limit of the rules of "fair fighting". Personal Stats Date of Birth: April 15 Birthplace: Pyongyang, North Korea Weight: 160 lb Height: 5'11 ft Laterality: '''Left-Handed '''Likes: Being a butler, protecting others, caring for others, going to bars Dislikes: Alcohol (Even though he goes to bars), death, injustice, the government Hobbies: Going to bars, shopping Values: Protect the ones closest to you, and don't let any of them get hurt Status: Alive and active Affiliation: Ron Elkton, Lizette Elkton Previous Affiliation: Alissa (his deceased wife) Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: ISFJ Color Identity: White Extra Music: * WIP Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 9-C Name: '''Saiele Edgeworth (Edgeworth being a nickname. His last name was removed by the government) '''Origin: A Roleplay Gender: '''Male '''Age: 29 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Athletic Physical Characteristics, H2H Combatant, Excellent speaker/arguer Attack Potency: Street level (Is able to easily take out thugs and bandits) Speed: Peak Human (Is able to react to multiple enemies at once) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human level Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Peak Human '(Able to fight for dozens of minutes and work for more than a whole day before becoming tired) 'Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A pocket knife Intelligence: Saiele could be hot headed and stubborn at times, nearly always disobeying anything government related. However, he will still follow orders from people he thinks are trust-worthy, as long as they don't make him do anything illegal. He is, however, extremely intelligent academically and street-wise, being able to make analysis for certain situations to near perfection, as long as he isn't emotional at the time. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Could become emotional and provoked relatively easily. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Note/Trivia * WIP Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:Knife Users Category:ISFJ Characters